films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Tanker (Thomas and Friends)
There are many different types of tankers on the Island of Sodor used to carry various kinds of liquids. They usually have very little influence in stories. They are also referred to as wagons '''or trucks''' and are rarely depicted with faces. Tankers Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Tankers There are black, white, brown, silver, grey, and yellow tankers used to carry various liquids. In the Railway Series, there has been tankers painted green, red, black and orange and some have carried logos from companies such as BP and Shell. Trivia *The faces on the tankers were reused from the Slate Trucks. Merchandise *Motor Road and Rail (only in Asia and Australia with a face) *Wind-up Trains (Asia only) Gallery File:BreakVan41.png|Faceless File:ToadStandsBy49.png File:ToadStandsBy71.png|A tanker with a face ﻿ Fuel Tankers CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Fuel Tankers The fuel tankers are painted yellow with pictures of fire in red diamonds and "SODOR FUEL" in black on both sides. They are used to transport fuel. In the thirteenth season, the words "Sodor Fuel" were removed and a red gas can has taken their place. Trivia *Fuel has also been transported in black tankers, and yellow tankers without any labels. *The title "Sodor Fuel" is an in-joke. Apparently it was supposed to sound like "Sod off, you all." *One fuel tanker model is on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise *ERTL (discontinued) *Wooden Railway (discontinued) *Take Along (discontinued) *Motor Road and Rail (still available in various parts of Asia) *TrackMaster *Bachmann *Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with an oil and milk tanker) *Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) *Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) *Tomix *Märklin *My First Thomas *Nakayoshi (discontinued) *Wind-up (Japan and Australia only) *Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) *Boss (with Busy Bee James; discontinued) *Lionel Trains Gallery File:NoJokeforJames30.png|A fuel tanker in the third season File:MakeSomeoneHappy33.png Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTarTankerandFuelCar.gif|Wooden Railway prototype File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC with Milk Tanker Tar Wagons Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Tar Tankers Tar Wagons are painted black with "TAR" written on the sides in white. They are used for transportation of tar across the North Western Railway. James once crashed into some after losing control of his trucks. Trivia *Some tar wagon models are on display at Drayton Manor. *In Toad Stands By, a tar tanker can be seen with a narrow gauge truck face. Merchandise * ERTL (with milk tanker; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale; HO discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Tomica * Boss (with Diesel 10; discontinued) Gallery File:DirtyObjects53.png|The back of a tar wagon File:DirtyObjects52.png|James destroying a tar tanker File:DirtyObjects19.png File:DirtyObjects42.png File:TrustThomas67.png File:ToadStandsBy11.png|A tar tanker with a face File:MakeSomeoneHappy33.png File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|Tar wagons at Drayton Manor Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayTarTankerandFuelCar.gif|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway Oil Tankers CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Oil Tankers The oil tankers are painted black with "OIL" in white on the side. There are also a number of older, dirtier oil tankers that can be seen around Sodor. The utmost care must be taken with these in case of fire, as James once found out when his tankers caught fire. In the CGI Series, the tankers have also been used for carrying diesel fuel instead of oil. Trivia * A model of an oil tanker is currently on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. * Up until Hero of the Rails, the oil tankers just said "OIL" but this was changed to an oil rig with oil coming out of it on a golden circle. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (red and light-up silver) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; reintroduced 2013) * Bachmann (both versions) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with a fuel and milk tanker) * Lionel Trains * Tomica * TrackMaster Gallery File:Halloween(TAFepisode)29.png|An oil tanker at the scrapyards File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet18.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks1.png|James pulling some oil tankers File:HideandPeep70.png File:HeroOfTheRails251.png File:SamsonatYourService24.png File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins89.png Milk Tankers CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Milk Tankers Milk Tankers are used to carry milk from local farms to the dairy at Elsbridge. Toby collects one from the dairy each morning on his way to Anopha with the quarrymen, and leaves it at Ffarquhar to be loaded. After being loaded, the van is coupled behind Clarabel and taken to the dairy on Thomas' first train. While Thomas was away having his front mended, a Diesel railcar named Daisy was brought to do his work. Daisy, who was then a lazy sort, did mind, and refused to pull the van, and so much to their annoyance Toby and Percy had to make special trips to deliver the milk. However, now that Daisy has learnt sense, she sometimes takes the milk instead of Thomas. From Misty Island Rescue onwards, the words "Tidmouth Milk" have been replaced by a logo of a cow in a blue circle. Trivia *Three milk wagons are currently on display at Drayton Manor. *In the first and second seasons, due to budget limitations the milk tankers were painted half white and half black, the black side being used for oil and tar tankers. Merchandise *ERTL (discontinued; with a tar tanker) *Wooden Railway (discontinued) *Take Along (discontinued) *Motor Road and Rail (with Diesel) (discontinued) *TrackMaster (discontinued) *Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) *Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) *Bachmann (HO and large scale) *Hornby (discontinued) *Lionel Trains (discontinued) *Tomica (with Percy) *My First Thomas *De Agostini (discontinued) *Wind-up Trains (Japan only) *Pocket Fantasy (Discontinued) *Boss (with Emily; discontinued) Gallery File:TroublesomeTrucks6.png File:Percy'sPredicament5.png|Percy and a tanker File:ThomasandtheRumours37.png ﻿ Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayMilkTanker.jpg|Wooden Railway File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC with Fuel Tanker Raspberry Syrup Tankers Model Series= Raspberry Syrup Tankers The Raspberry Syrup Tankers are painted dark red with raspberries pictured on the sides. A model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. One only appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas and the magazine story, Cheers for Thomas. Trivia * Despite only appearing in Season 8, Bachmann depicts their Large Scale and HO Scale model of the tanker with a CGI-styled logo. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) Cream Tankers CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Cream Tankers The Cream Tankers are painted cream with milk churns pictured on the sides. It first appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas. A model of the cream tanker is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) Water Tankers CGI Series= Water Tankers The Water Tankers carry water and are painted sky blue. They first appeared in the nineteenth season episode, Toad and the Whale. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, Day Out with Thomas 2008 Exclusive and search and rescue centre versions; normal version discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail * Interactive Learning Railway Jam Tankers Model Series= Jam Tankers Jam Tankers, known as Jelly Wagons in the US, are tankers which carry jam. They are painted silver and grey. In the ninth season episode, Respect for Gordon, Gordon collided into them and jam went flying everywhere. Toffee Tankers Model Series= Toffee Tankers Toffee Tankers (known as Taffy Wagons in North America) are painted orange. One appeared in the tenth season episode "Sticky Toffee Thomas". Thomas offered to deliver the toffee tanker to best costume party for Toby, after he crashed into him, damaging Toby's axle. Category:Thomas and Friends rolling stock Category:Rolling stock